Infinite Stratos Deeper into the Darkness
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: Following after Rescue of Madoka Ichika is now presumed dead, and Madoka struggles to live a normal life like Ichika but with an attack from Phantom task the gang is thrown back into action but from this attack they will dive deeper into the darkness of the organization
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

**Authors note: Ok I know I screwed up Madokas personality when she and Ichika met but I'll be putting her back into her aggresive or what ever personailty so don't be angry if it messes with the story**

**Unknown location**

"Sophia have you captured the target?" The black haired women said as she looked at Sophia "Yes and no I have recovered it but why is it important?"

She grinned and others began to talk "It's none of your Business it's important for us not you" "Yes Mam"

As Sophia disconnected from the screen the three turned on the screen again "I must say this plan of yours are you sure you are going to have our new subject to pilot that prototype?"

"Of course she is what else would she do with him?" "Silence I'll use him only when the time comes now is that clear?" The three of them left their seats and the leader alone.

"Soon... Soon the weapon I desighned will come true and you Chifuyu will not be able to stop it this time!"

As the three stopped outside they all looked at each other "So what do you think of Chifuyu-nee?" "She still acts on impulse when ever her 'Brother' is in danger"

"Oh really I must say she has soften" "Yes she has but we'll change it" they all went their separate ways and had their minds on someone particular to do the job.

**Scene change**

Madoka began to twist and turn, she opened her eye's and spotted the her phone with an Item that was from Ichika the chain, "Ichika... Why did you make me leave?"

As Madoka looked at her phone's time it was 7:00 "I guess I should get up now" As Madoka stood up she stretched her arms into the air and yawned.

She was about to wear her I.S suit but saw Ichika's bag of clothes 'Should I or no eh who cares were siblings anyways' Madoka took a light blue shirt and tanned shorts out and put them on.

'I guess his clothes were to big for me but I don't have any' Madoka left Ichika's room and when she did she ran into Chifuyu.

"Watch where you're going next time Madoka" Chifuyu said while holding a clip board along with a small picture of Ichika in his uniform with a smile.

Madoka watched as Chifuyu disappeared from the hallway and she went to explore the area but when she came across a group of girls flying in their I.S.

Madoka saw their flying and flew up into the air with her's and when she flew up Cecilia began to fire at Madoka "You! you stole my contry's I.S!" Cecilia began to let out a barrage of lasers and Madoka doghed the lasers with swiftness and ease that Cecilia thought it was a dance.

As Madoka appears in front of them Cecilia pointed her rifle at her and asked "Did you steal that from the United Kingdom?!" Madoka looked at her with a unwavering glare and said "No but there are some people who did"

Cecilia was about to fire but Houki stopped her "Cecilia she didn't steal it but someone else did now calm down"

"Well now that she's calmed down my name is Madoka Orimura Ichika sister that he rescued" Madoka turned from their gaze as if hiding her feelings from them.

"I introduced myself now what are your names?" Madoka asked while doing something with her I.S

"My name is Shinono Houki"

"Cecilia Alcott"

"Charlotte Dunois"

"Lingyin Huang or Rin for short"

"Laura Bodewig"

"It's nice to meet you all and I heard that you guys were my brothers friends here and the one's he met most often" Madoka looked at Houki with a small grin and Houki looked away.

"Well it's late to ask but my brother wanted me to be baby sitted by you people so I'm in your care" Madoka said then flew away.

The girls looked at her and said "She doesn't seem like his sister" "I know but if what she said is true then I guess we have to take care of her" Houki said while floating back to the ground.

**Scene change**

"Damn it Ik-kun..." Tabane slumpt over her key board looked at a picture with Houki, Ichika, Chifuyu, and Tabane all together but as she looked over Ichika and Chifuyu she began to see something diffrent with Ichika and Chifuyu's face.

"What's this?" Tabane sticked the photo in a slot and it appeared on the screen and she began to type then the picture of Chifuyu and Ichika were put together and as their faces moved onto each other their face bones didn't match.

"What... What did I just find?!" Tabane began to search through the history of Ichika until she found a medical record of Ichika showing a grave finding.

**Medical Text**

Ichika Orimura has a strange anomly in his D.N.A that I can't put my finger on it but what ever it is it's not doing any harm to him but this is the first that I have seen this kind of D.N.A in his blood and tissue along with his moleculer struture.

But so far nothing is wrong with him, I dismiss this as Ichika Orimura is healthy.

**Text end**

"Kyu Kyu This is interesting I have to find out more before telling Chi-chan"

**Scene change**

Madoka flew back to the base that Ichika destroyed but as she come back she finds nothing but a destroyed compound "I guess they scraped him"

But as was about to leave Madoka remembered her clothes in her bunk and went into the base and took her civilian clothes and I.S suits in a bag and flew back to the resort.

When she arrived back she saw Chifuyu standing at the entrance "You're coming with me so dress up in your casual clothes" Madoka didn't like Chifuyu because she bottled her emotions up.

"Fine but where are we going?" Chifuyu just pushed her along and said "Somewhere Ichika wanted you to go to"

As they flew to the city Chifuyu pulled Madoka to a clothes shop and said "Buy any kind of clothes it's on me and Ichika..." Chifuyu paused and she said "Just go and buy some clothes"

Madoka was confused by this and she wondered 'Did Ne-san and Ni-chan do something? I hope not!' as Madoka picked her kind of clothes she suddenly heard Ichika screaming and she turned around and found him not there.

'Ichika! where are you Ichika!?' she kept saying in her mind hoping he could hear but she heard his scream of pain and calls of help then silence.

Madoka was shooken up but continued to try clothes and when she bought them she went to Chifuyu and told her "Chifuyu I think Ichika's alive I heard him scream when I was in there" "I know I heard it too"

Chifuyu also looked around but could not find Ichika and they left and returned back to the resort but whe they arrived back they went into a room and Madoka and Chifuyu were sitting there alone with each other and with drinks on the table.

Chifuyu dranked her can of bear half way then broke the silence "Madoka if you could go back and change something would would that be?"

Chifuyu said while taking another mouth full of bear "What I would do if I could... well I would take Ichika with me and witness his last moments how about you?"

Madoka took a her cup of pop and dranked it and turned to Chifuyu "Me... I wish I could have prevented what happen to you and to Ichika"

**Outside of their room **

Houki, Charlotte, Luara, Cecilia, and Rin listened to them talk and were curouis of the things that happened in their past but as they leaned in closer the door gave way and they all fell inside.

**Madoka and Chifuyu**

"What are you guys doing here?" "You idiots stop listening to other people conversations!" They all sat up and were now scared that they angered Chifuyu.

"We just wanted to know if Ichika was alive!" Houki said but Chifuyu stared down at her and she shranked from her stare.

"Teacher what Houki is trying to say is that" Laura spoke out with a strong voice but then shranked like Houki as she saw her gaze.

"Orimura-sensei what were trying to say is that we all heard Ichika scream in our heads asking us for help" Charlotte said and she was about to shrink like them but Chifuyu just looked at her.

"Could you repeat that Charlotte?" Chifuyu raised her voice and she repeated again but with a whimper "We heard Ichika scream in our heads at the same time calling out for help in pain"

Chifuyu widen her eye's and she began to think while pacing from the side to side in the room "I knew it he isn't dead!"

Chifuyu had a excited face and Madoka asked "What do you mean Chifuyu?" "Back then Ichika has always been gifted with a ability to talk to someone with his mind and he did this to me alot back then but not anymore for some reason until now!"

They were amazed by this and Madoka began to see why Ichika was not cold hearted from Chifuyu's mood or expression and lack of friends it was because he was happy to see his friends safe and happy along knowing that they loved him.

'I think I under stand you now Ni-chan'

"Alright everyone if Ichika is alive we will be training tomarrow do you hear me?" Chifuyu face changed back to her regular face "Yes Sensie!"

**Scene change**

"The targets realized he's alive what should we do should we send out our prototype?" "No we'll send our newest Agent" with an evil smile she thought about the outcome.

**The next day**

Chifuyu and everyone assembled in the air and Chifuyu said "Your first training is landing a hit on me and I will go all out to see if my students grew"

Chifuyu disappeared from them and attacked Houki but Madoka attacked her protecting Houki "You're going have to be better than that Chifuyu"

She smirked knowing she is stronger then Chifuyu but as she chases her down with her weapons shooting at her Chifuyu disappears again and Madoka knew where she was going to attack but she was not there then she came from below and sliced Madoka.

"Damn you!" she let out laser beams shoot across the sky trying to hit Chifuyu then everyone else joined in on the bombardment "Let's beat Sensie!" Luara yelled out while she removed her eye patch showing her glowing yellew eye.

'These kids still have along way to go along with you Madoka' Chifuyu doghed the turrets from Cecilia and Madoka and as Chifuyu was about to attack Charlotte she felt a object flying towards her.

"Everyone scatter!" she yelled and they did so and the metal object that Chifuyu felt coming towards her got close, she swiped her sword and knocked the object and as the object returns to the launcher a I.S appears.

Chifuyu looked at the pilot and saw it covered with a mask and armor all over the body "You if you are apart of Phantom task you're going down!" Chifuyu activated Yukihira type 2 and the beam came slashing down at the I.S but it blocked it with a shield that was small but as it opened a small pulse appeared and a shield appeared.

"Everyone this I.S is targetting us we must destroy it now before we regret not destroying it" The students and Madoka began their attack Charles moved in shooting machine gun rounds and rockets.

Cecilia fired from above and Laura provided artilary attack and Houki waited along with Chifuyu and Madoka "I think we got it" Laura said as the smoke began to clear.

Everyone relaxed their weapon but Chifuyu didn't "Everyone move!" Everyone moved away from their former positions but Laura was slow and was attacked by the unknown.

"You wanna take me on then come on!" Laura activated her A.I.C stopping the I.S but as it stops it fades away "WHAT?!" The I.S appeared behind her and fired a plasma rifle at her back disrupting her boosters.

"Laura!" Charles yells out while flying towards her and shooting at the Unknown, it turned it's head upwards and saw Charles heading towards it but as she get's closer it bends its knees and hold's the handle.

Chifuyu immediatly knew that stance and she yelled "CHARLES STOP! RUN!" Charles heard her words and quickly barrel rolled to the other side.

But as she barrel rolls the other side the unknown draws the weapon and it slices her two wings off of her back putting her into a uncontrolable trajectory.

"Cecilia recover Charles and Laura!" Cecilia stunned by the way it took down Charles and Charles could not hear her words until Chifuyu shook her.

"DID YOU HEAR ME RECOVER THE BOTH OF THEM!" "B-B-But what about the enemy?!" she said worried "Don't worry me and Madoka and Houki will destroy it NOW GO!"

Chifuyu threw her downwards towards them and she left the three of them to the unknown "Now Houki, Madoka, I hope you two know how to fight this person" they turned to her then the I.S "I know how to" "I had plenty of experience with fighting"

"Good now on my mark attack" Chifuyu said while readying her stance for attacking but the enemy launched itself at them at an alarming speed "SCATTER!"

They moved aside but Chifuyu took the attack but blocked it "Who are you?" The pilot just stared straight at her face and it showed her reflection on the helmet it wore.

"ANSWER ME!" she threw back the unknown and attacked it but it blocked all of the attacks with ease as if it knew her every move.

"Sensie switch!" Houki said coming in and Chifuyu did after it striked back but Houki attacked with her dual Katanas with ferocuisness pushing the unknown back then Madoka came in with her bayonet and firing at the same time pushing the unknown away until it began to fly downwards towards some islands.

They persuded the unknown until it appeared behind Houki destroying her thrusters making her fall to the islands below "Damn you!" Madoka shield bits shot out and began to chase after the unknown but as it chases the unknown down it turns around and fires at the bits destroying them but one.

"I'm gonna make her my test fire dummy when this is over!" Madoka declared as she chases after it and forces it to hide in the jungle below.

"Madoka watch yourself this person is probably a ace or worse" Madoka knew the danger and kept her short range weapons out but as she changes her weapons a grenade was thrown towards them.

"WATCH OUT GRENADE!" Madoka yelled out and Chifuyu doghed it but as it got close it ssent out a pulse of energy turning of her I.S "Damn, it was a E.M.P grenade!" Chifuyu still was in her I.S form but was on the ground.

Madoka went to her but the unknown appeared behind her "Madoka watch out behind you!" Madoka fell to the ground and picked up Chifuyu's weapon in it's default form.

She threw a kick with a blade sticking out from her feet but it was doghed and punched her in her gut and pushed her to the tree, Madoka scrambled to stand but as she did the unknowns hand was held her up and a gun was pointed in her face.

"_Agent M Eliminate"_ The pilot said in a robotic tone but as it held her higher it saw a phone cluched in her hand and there showed a chain with the color of sky blue, Black, and with white.

The person looked at it then it dropped it's gun and began to clench it's head and Madoka launched her last shield bit and fired at the head of the target but when she fired the black reflection on it cracked and fell to the ground.

As it turns to meet's her eye's Madoka could not forget the gentleness, care, and safety of those Dark brown eye's with bangs reaching those eyes.

**Authors note: I didn't know if I should have made this scene but I dodn't care this was what I had in my mind well stay tuned for more updates!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ichika's Origen

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

As the pilot begins to look at her face, it began to step backwards putting both of it hands on it's head and suddenly crys of help flew through Madoka and Chifuyu's head.

'Help me please help Chifuyu, Madoka, HELP AAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Madoka and Chifuyu knew that voice and they both yelled out

"ICHIKA?!"

"ICHIKA?!"

They watched as a second I.S begin to deploy, the white and light blue armor began to appear but it wouldn't expand as if the black I.S was fighting Ichika's I.S for control and the black I.S succeaded.

Ichika hands fell down to his sides but then he picked up his gun and aimed it at Madoka again but his hand began to rattle as if Ichika was forcing himself to stop.

**Scene change**

Four people sat in their chairs and looked at the screen showing Chifuyu, Madoka and Chifuyu "What's wrong with that idiot is he being stupid?"

"I don't know but he should finish it " they commented one after the other but the person sitting in the back spoke out.

"Can't you idiots see he is resisting the mind control because of those two and his I.S, now send someone to finish the job for him now!" she ordered them and they sent others in as ordered.

'Damn you Chifuyu and Madoka you were never suppose to meet Ichika from the start but I guess it's because of your parents' the person had a grin remembering their deaths.

**Scene change**

Ichika hand was shaking and when he pulled the trigger it missed them, Chifuyu felt the power come back online and she immediatly jumped on Ichika disarming him.

Chifuyu stayed on top of him but as she stayed on top of him Ichika threw her off and Madoka held him down while Chifuyu removed the helmet.

But when removing the helmet Ichika fought back trying to get them off but as she took it off of him Ichika stopped fighting.

Ichika looked at them and was about to say something until 5 people tackled Madoka and Chifuyu to the ground "I'll fucking kill you now get off of me!" "Let us go or I swear I'll kill you!" Chifuyu and Madoka threaten but they didn't care but they helped Ichika up.

"Agent Zero do you need assistance?" ichika looked at the girl that asked him and he said in a cold tone with out emotion "Yes please line them up and I will finish my task" "Yes sir"

Madoka and Chifuyu were standing next to each other and Ichika held a gun pointing at them and they thought 'He was just buying time' 'Damn it Ichika!'

As they wait until Ichika kills them they stare at his eye's and saw him wink at them in a assuring way of 'You'll be ok I promise'

Ichika turned around and threw a grenade at them and turned their I.S off along with Ichika's and Ichika turned to them and shouted "LEAVE NOW!"

"We're not leaving without you Ichika!" Chifuyu said while pulling his hand with Madoka but Ichika looked at her and Madoka eyes "You guys will see me again but please go and promise me... you'll find me again!"

Chifuyu and Madoka were now up in the air with Ichika and Ichika just looked back around him and turned to them with a serouis face "Promise me!" he said but then images of Houki,Charles, and everyone else appeared on their screens.

"Ichika you're coming back with us" "Ichika!" "It's Ichika!" "Come back with us" "Stay with us!" Ichika just chuckled "Haha I can't if so then who'll hold them off now everyone promise me... promise me you'll save me"

Tears were streaming down Ichika's face and they gave their answers to Ichika seeing that they could feel that he was going to come back.

"I promise Ni-chan" Madoka

"I promise Ichika"Chifuyu

"I promise Ichika-san" Charlotte

"I promise Ichika" Houki

"I promise Ichika" Rin

"I promise Ichika" Laura

"I promise Ichika-san" Cecilia

"Good then good bye, until we meet again" Ichika let go of their hands and everyone watched as Ichika fell down to the jungle below.

As they watch this they felt a part of their hearts being torn out as he decends into the jungle below "ICHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all yelled at the same time and Ichika dropped down with head first with his back to the ground.

Ichika smiled and turned around and deployed his weapons and began to fight against the other pilots holding them off.

"We have to go back for him!" they all insisted but even Chifuyu wanted to say it also but knew what Ichika did for them right there.

"Everyone return to the academy now..." Chifuyu said while looking downwards and they all argued back "Why!?" "But it was Ichika!" "It was him though!" "But it's Ni-chan!"

Chifuyu looked up and met their gazes and shouted "I KNOW DON'T YOU SEE I WANT TO RESCUE HIM TOO BUT LOOK AT WHAT HE DID HE'S GIVING US A CHANCE TO ESCAPE NOW GO EVERYONE!"

They were shocked to see their teacher Chifuyu cry, the calm and collected Chifuyu crying made them listen and they returned to the academy but with apart of their hearts torn apart after seeing Ichika gone again.

**Scene change**

"Captain Agent Zero is acting hostile towards us what should we do!?" The four of them had a dissatisfied face as they hear the news of Ichika.

"I want you all to subdue him with the E.M.P then knock him out now!" The agent saluted and the transmission was shut off.

"Damn it how could he have broken out of our mind control that quickly!?" one of them pounded the table and the leader just sat there relaxed.

"We should have done more to him like brainwash him that way he'll be ours!" The second said but the leader responded to that.

"If we did then that would make his abilitys turn to shit and do you know that I don't have enough research or time to create another subject you should know that already Arisu"

"But it was a sugestion if we have more problems" "I agree cause it's like you said he has the ability to call out for help with his mind" The leader slammed her hand on the table and they stopped talking.

"Did I not make myself clear the reason I won't do that is because if I did then his capibilities will be shit and his performance and besides I can't do that to my own son and your brother isn't that right Eiko, Kasumi, and Nobuko"

The lights shine on their faces and showed them all having Black hair and somewhat resembling Ichika in someways.

"Besides we'll be getting a new I.S soon enough and when we do we'll send it out with Ichika to eliminate our problem once and for all"

**Scene change**

Chifuyu and everyone arrives at the Academy Cecilia helping Charlotte and Houki helping Laura, When they landed in one of the launch bays Chifuyu immediatly recieved a phone call.

*beep beep* *beep beep*

"Chifuyu here who is it?" "It's me Natasha, I just recieved a call from the higher ups saying that their latest I.S desighn that they've been working on with the Israel government has just been hijacked"

"And why are you contacting me?" Chifuyu said while looking over her students "Because the last location it was sighted was close to japan" Chifuyu thought about the culprits but then Natash hanged up.

"Natasha I have someone else on the other line so wait" Chifuyu waited for her response and she said "It's not a problem I have to get going right now anyways *Crash* GOD DAMMIT WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO THIS TIME!"

Chifuyu just looked at her phone 'Serouisly what was that about?' Chifuyu pushed the talk to second line and Tabanes voice came out on speaker.

"Chi-Chan,Chi-Chan, Chi-Chan!" Chifuyu was annoyed and said "What is it Tabane if it's not important then don't ca-"

"It's about Ik-kun Chi-chan!" Chifuyu and everyone else turned to the phone surprised by his name being called out.

"What about Ichika Tabane?" They listened as they heard typing "I'll send you it I'm not great at explaining this now activate your I.S please everyone"

Tabane had a surprised tone in her voice but they all listened and activated their I.S, and suddenly Ichika's face and Chifuyu's were being compared.

"Tabane what is this?" Tabane didn't listen to her but kept sending the information until it came across Ichika's D.N.A and Chifuyu's.

Their D.N.A compared itself to each other and it was not a match nothing they had were the same but then it went to Ichika's Medical records.

**Scene change**

Ichika sat in the corner with handcuffs on his hand but then a person came by his cell "Wow if you weren't my brother I would have gone out with you"

Ichika looked up to the person and saw her in a uniform with Phantom on her arm "What do you want?"

"Ara, ara you don't have to be so hostile towards your sister now do you?" Ichika was angry that she said she was his sister.

"You're not my sister my sisters are Chifuyu and Madoka not you!" She looked at Ichika and laughed "Ahahaha you really don't anything do you even though you were born in a test tube"

**Scene change**

"Wait you're saying Ichika..." Chifuyu couldn't continue it so Tabane continued for her "Yes Ichika isn't your brother nor anyone son he's an artificial human created in a tube..."

Everyone looked at the information and rejected it or didn't want to believe it but it was the truth "No I can't accept this Ichika is my brother and he growned up with me and Madoka for my whole life!"

Tabane was mad too knowing the truth and she shouted "CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE THIS TOO BUT LOOK THIS IS THE TRUTH NOW THINK HARD TRY TO REMEMBER SEEING ICHIKA COME INTO YOUR LIFE ALL OF A SUDDEN NOW REMEMBER!"

Tabane had tears on her face now she yelled out her feelings and Chifuyu began to rememeber hard then remembers when Madoka was three her Mom and Dad came home with a child.

**Authors note: Well sorry for being late with an update and I'm sorry I'm going to have to stop it here wait until the next update.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hope will overcome evil

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

**Flash back**

Chifuyu was sitting on the couch with Madoka, asleep next to her 'I wonder when Mom and Dad are coming home?'

Chifuyu was about to drift off to sleep but then the door opened and her parents came in "Are you sure they'll let us?"

"It's alright he has no where to go so he'll be staying with us" Her father says while taking his shoes off.

He then was about to go upstairs but saw Madoka asleep on the couch with Chifuyu who was awake and watching tv.

"Excuse me Chifuyu" Chifuyu scooted over and her Dad came by and lifted Madoka up and took her upstairs.

Chifuyu saw her Dad and was wondering if her Mom was home too so she went to check, but as she checks she spots a little boy about Madoka's age standing at the doorway.

"Ah Chifuyu, we didn't want to explain it right now but um... this is your lost little brother" she smiled nervously hoping her excuse could fool Chifuyu and it worked.

"Okay but did something happen to him at birth like he was accedentaly given to another parent?" Chifuyu asked and her mother nodded.

Chifuyu was about to go but felt the little boys intense stare, "... ..." Chifuyu saw him with a straight face only and she asked him for his name "What's your name?"

He just stared at her with no response "Hello? what's your name hey!" she grabbed his shirt and suddenly she heard him talk "Let go of me"

Chifuyu was surprised and told her mother "Mom he can talk but only by thought!" her mother immediatly went over to him and stared into his eyes for a few minutes then suddenly she moved away from him and Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu go to sleep now please, it's past your bed time" Chifuyu listened to her mother and went upstairs to her bed and began to sleep but after a while she could hear her Mom and Dad talk.

**Distant talk**

"Chiyuu I got intel on the child we just took back, it seems he was a test subject, no to be more specific he was created in a tube"

"WHAT?! but how can they do something like that?!"

"I don't know but our boss want us to protect him until we apprehend Kamiko"

"Akemi are you sure that's her name?"

"Yes I'm sure because Kamiko is... ..."

**End of flash back**

"He wasn't my brother..." she muttered out loud and they just stared at her "Are you sure?!"

Houki yelled out wanting to confirm and Chifuyu just nodded "So Ichika isn't human?" Charles said but Chifuyu shook her head

"No he's human how do you explain his personality, Kindness, and his smile?" Charles couldn't answer the question because Ichika has never shown a nasty side of him before even Chifuyu never did.

"So what do we do now Orimura sensie?" Chifuyu looked at all of them and she couldn't come up with a plan or anything.

Suddenly Madoka yelled at all of them "WHY ARE YOU ALL GIVING UP ON ICHIKA?! HE'S BEEN THERE FOR US, HELPED US, DEFENDED US AND SAVED US BUT WE PROMISED HIM, WE'LL SAVE HIM DIDN'T WE?!"

Everyone began to have small smiles and stood up more as they hear her speech

"Yes we did we promised him" Houki

"We would save him" Charles

"He rescued us helped us" Lin

"Gave us a meaning to exist" Laura

"Respected us" Cecilia

"And he wants to be saved by us now" Chifuyu

They all looked at each other with new found strength "Tabane can you track down Ichika's I.S core?"

Chifuyu asked and she heard typeing on her end and sent it to her "These are the location of Ichika and the silver Gospel please save Ichika first though and Good luck everyone"

With that they began to recharge their I.S and repair but as Madoka began to fix her I.S she remembers the Boxes that Ichika attached to her and his words "You hold the power to help everyone Madoka"

As she began to realize what he meant by "You hold the power to help everyone" she looked up on her weapon menu and other types of menus and found a unknown on a list.

'I hope this is what Ni-chan meant' as she chose it, files opened about the boxes containing a unique upgrade to any of the pilots who downloaded it.

She immediatly saw something that caught her eye "The I.S will soon be transformed into a 4th genertion I.S and will upgrade the weapons and abilitys the I.S already have"

She stared at it wide eyed "Chifuye-nee I have something that'll help us all in the fight! please download these files onto your own I.S please!" Madoka gave them one of each of the metalic boxes.

They hooked the boxes to their I.S and download but as soon as they did their I.S began to disappear "Madoka what did you do!"

Chifuyu yelled out angrily but as their I.S disappear they looked to Madoka.

"You just ruined it now we can't save him!"

"We can it will take awhile before it upgrade our I.S please trust me!"

They waited and tried to deploy their I.S but it wouldn't deploy "Our I.S aren't working Sensie"

"She ruined our I.S they won't work now you hear me" Rin began to move towards Madoka but Their I.S began to deploy with a bright light.

They blocked or covered their eyes from the light but as soon as they open their eyes, Their I.S desighns are much more diffrent.

"Whao" Laura looked at her Schwarzer regen as it covered her whole body along with her head.

Everyone's I.S was covered with armor along with Chifuyu but her head was uncovered but it stayed the same color along with everyone.

They began to check their I.S and saw a message with a present saying

"Good luck Charlotte"

"Good luck Houki"

"Good luck Laura"

"Good luck Cecilia"

"Good luck Madoka"

"Good luck Rin"

They felt warm inside as they noticed who wrote this.

"Ichika"

They all whispered at the same time with a smile on their face but Chifuyu spotted a present on her screen 'What's this?'

She opened it and it showed a weapons list with Yukihara but not just two versions but four and a small note.

**Note**

If you are reading this Chifuyu then that means you upgraded you're I.S with the data boxes, along with everyone and please use them these weapons are a present from me and as a apoligy

**End of Note**

'What does he mean as a apoligy' Chifuyu wanted to think about it more but then Madoka spoke out loud "Everyone are you already?"

They nodded "Good now we'll go and get Ichika back as we promised him now let's go!" Madoka said with a smile while she flew off.

**Unknown location Ichika**

"It's time to have him use the gospel sis" Ichika turned his view to the other person and saw her have the same face then a third person came in with the same as them "I guess this'll be the last time we see him girls"

They turned to her "What do you mean?!" Eiko

"Is mother going to do something?!" Kasumi

Nobuko nodded "She wants him to attack all the world powers and then go into space and hijack a military satelite and she doesn't care what happens after and she has plans for loose ends"

She looked at them and they knew what she meant.

"That damn bitch saying she wouldn't harm him or us!" Eiko clenched her hand into a fist

"We should have known from the start though she would just use us and throw us away" Kasumi began to have tears form in her eyes and Ichika spoke up.

"Then why not leave her run away?" They all turned to him.

"And so what if we did she would capture us and put us in that brain controlled state like you" Nobuko kept her view at him and he just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" they questioned him but he continued.

"It doesn't matter you can always fight it if you have a string will of your own and I seen the three of your's you girls have strong hearts and something to protect so you won't lose to something stupid like mind control"

They looked at Ichika their brother and wondered why he is being nice to them even though he doesn't know them.

"Why are you being nice to us even though were enemys?" Eiko asked and he smiled at her

"it's because were siblings even if were not real or blood related I still think of you all as a sister and a human being"

They were dazzeled by his smile and his words but then the silver gospel entered the room.

"Hey before you are controlled why aren't you afraid?" Kasumi said while opening the cell

"It's because I know I'll be saved and I believe that even in the deepess and darkess room there will always be a ray of light that'll give you hope so don't give up you three"

As They put Ichika inside of the Gospel they had to put the helmet on his head to put him fully under control "Any last words Ichika?" they all said and he laughed.

"You guys finaly called me by my name and don't lose sight of yourselfs or lose to her then These are my final words and thanks you One-chans" With a smile after he said that they felt something warm inside of them.

Nobuko hesitated to put the helmet on him but he looked her in the eye and said "Go on and when this is over I'll be sure to have us as a family and this is a promise to you three and please stay strong and don't lose hope"

Ichika's smile some how made Nobuko put the helmet on him with out noticing but then they all yelled out.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

But it was too late Ichika's smile was gone and his eye's filled with happines were now filled with cold lifeless eyes.

But they remembered his words "Please stay strong and don't lose hope"

**Authors note: Now let's see them fight against Ichika as the Gospel will they still try to save him along with his sisters or will he be condemed to the darkness that he was born in wait till the next update to find out**

**By the way anyone played mad father if so then read my Fan fic of it!**


	4. AN not a update

**Author note:** Well If you all haven't noticed I deleted chapter 4 because someone mest with the story and it was a idea but I uploaded it withou noticing so I am rewriting the story for chapter 4.

I will keep the plot and their weapons but I'll be making it much more interesting, and Thank you Fireminer for telling me about the chapter.

Well that's all I gotta say.


	5. Chapter 4

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Chifuyu and the girls embarked on their mission to destroy the Silver Gospel and rescua Ichika from the Evil clutches of Phantom task.

Houki tracked Ichika's I.S core but suddenly she began to see a change in it "Tabane why is Ichika's core blinking?"

**Tabane secret lab**

Tabane looked at Ichika's location and saw the blinking dot and what she saw made her shout at Houki and the others.

"HURRY! Ichika's I.S is engaging something and the Gospel is right there with him I think he's fighting against it now hurry!"

**Houki and the others**

They doubled their speed to the max and as they got closer they began to see a fleet of ships along with some I.S in the air fighting the Gospel, but there was no sighn of Ichika.

"Tabane Ichika's not here are you sure you're reading it right?!" Houki said as she follows everyone.

"I'm sure his I.S is right there unless..." Tabane paused thinking if it was possiable "Unless what Tabane?"

Chifuyu entered the talk wanting to confirm it was Ichika "Ichika is piloting the Gospel right there in front of you all"

Chifuyu and Houki was surprised by this and looked at the Gospel "Then... Then how do we get him out?"

Houki said while watching the Gospel fight agaist the other pilots "I... I don't know..."

With just that Chifuyu snapped "Screw it I'm going to rip him out of that thing!" Chifuyu charged in and that signaled Charles, Laura, Cecilia, Rin, and Madoka to attack but she didn't tell them.

Chifuyu attacked with Yukihara v.2 and manages to cut off a wing from the Gospel, Then a hail of rockets and lasers from Charlotte destroyed the other wing followed by Madoka and Cecilia's turrets.

The turrets fired a deadly barrage of lasers and engulfed it in smoke "Did you destroy it?!" Chifuyu looked at the two and they were about to nod but the Gospel flew at Charles and began to choke her.

Laura charged at the Gospel ready to fire but the Gospel threw Charlotte at her making Laura stop her attack.

Then the wings that were cut off grew back on began to surround the two but they escaped by the help of Houki "Be careful you two!"

Houki letted them go and Luara looked at Charlotte worrying about her "I'm... I'm fine" she said and flew back into the fight along with Laura at her side.

"Houki with me!" Chifuyu said to Houki as they both approached the Gospel but knowing it's Ichika.

The Gospel looked at them and two energy blades appeared on it wrist and then it charged at them.

Houki went head to head with the Gospel and stopped it's charge but then the wings began enveloped them but Chifuyu stopped it by slashing down between them forcing it to step backwords.

But as it stepped backwards the wings pointed at them and feather like projectiles flew at them and Chifuyu shielded herself and Houki but it took a toll at her energy shields.

"Houki we know it's Ichika so let's break it's wings and imobilize him" Houki nodded and attacked.

She slashed downwards at the start of the wing but it disappeared, "What?!"

She looked everywhere then felt it behind her, as she turns around it already has it's wrist blade running straight at her but it pulled away as Madoka came streaking downwards behind Houki.

"Houki what are you doing let's go!" they chased after it but it kept doghing from them, But as Cecilia aims carefully she fires and hits the Gospel by it's head.

The helmet on it shattered by a crack and it stopped for a moment clenching it's head then they hear Ichika.

'It's me Ichika if you hear this you have to destroy this helmet... hurry I can't-' The Gospel moved it's hand away from it's head and fired more feathers at them.

**Unknown location near battle**

"You can't win this time Ichika that helmet is made from titanuim alloy so it can't be dented that easily" Akemi was dressed in her I.S with her three children.

"Now don't you three want a part in that action?" they looked at each other and nodded "Good now go and help him by taking care of those people he call friends"

They saluted to her and left but they had a secret intention in their minds.

**Back to battle**

Everyone stopped their attacks but Chifuyu "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE FOR HELP ME NOW!" she shouted at them but they stood there.

"The Gospel is Ichika?" Rin says while going into stand by mode "YES IT IS!"

Chifuyu shouted but is thrown downwards followed with feathers "LOOK ICHIKA IS THE GOSPEL BUT THAT MAKES IT EASY, CAN'T YOU SEE AFTER ALCOTT HIT THAT HELMET HE STOPPED?!"

They still didn't believe her but Madoka began to fight again and spoke "EVERYONE! Chifuyu is right this makes it easy because we can save him and stop the Gospel at the same time!"

They still didn't listen until Houki yelled out "IF YOU DON'T SAVE HIM I'LL GO OUT WITH ICHIKA WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

As if on cue they all shouted at Houki.

"NO HE'S MINE!" Luara

"YOU WON'T GET HIM!" Cecilia

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Rin

"LIKE YOU HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM!" Charlotte

Houki chuckled and they begin to realize what Houki was doing then Chifuyu got knocked towards Houki slamming into her.

"YOU IDIOTS STOP STANDING THERE IDLED CAN'T YOU SEE WE PROMISED ICHIKA WE WOULD SAVE HIM!"

"And I'll make this more interesting if you save him I'll let you go out with Ichika" They immediatly sprung into action with no found determination.

Rin fired her shoulder cannons and hit the wings but it did no damage to the Gospel.

Rin was about to head in but Madoka did first 'I'm not going to let these people go out with my brother!'

She fired her laser at him making him cover behind his wings "CHIFUYU, EVERYONE NOW!" Charlotte, Laura, and Cecilia aimed downwards at Ichika and fired their concentrated fire began to shatter the wing then Chifuyu flew down at him with incrediable speed.

She readied Yukihara and pointed it straight at the shield and as she get's closer someone tackles Chifuyu to the side.

Everyone was alarmed by what happened then two more I.S join the fight but they didn't look like they were there to help them.

Chifuyu recovered from the tackle and saw her enemy, she was inside of a emerald colored I.S with a spear at her hand.

Chifuyu examined her I.S then she attacked Chifuyu, in surprise she stepped to the side and she missed her.

"You are the best, but you won't be anymore!" Kasumi thrusted her spear at Chifuyu but Chifuyu grabbed it and threw her downwards and says "You're wasting my time!"

Chifuyu flew off after Ichika but Kasumi attacked her from behind grazing Chifuyu's back, "You won't be able to stop him Chifuyu"

Kasumi charged again but this time her spear extended and pierces her shoulder armor, Chifuyu held the spear and came closer to Kasumi with a merdurous arua around her.

Kasumi saw the fearful aura and began to shake with fear but she immediatly took out a dagger and cut her spear seperating herself from Chifuyu.

Chifuyu watched as she ran but didn't let her get away, she activated ignition boost and appeared in front of her and she thrusted her sword at Kasumi but she held off the thrust.

The held the thrust off but she noticed her energy shield slowly drain "What are you?!" Kasumi said while holding the blade away from her.

Chifuyu looked straight into her eyes and said "Ichika's Sister" Chifuyu used ignition boost again and she pushed herself into Kasumi.

But just as she got close blue plasma bolts pounded the both of them.

Chifuyu looked up in the air and saw Ichika flying towards her shooting plasma.

Chifuyu blocked the plasma but it took a toll on her energy shield, then she felt a bump.

The bump she felt was Ichika pushing her away from Kasumi, but just as she is pushed away a large beam came towards the two.

Ichika/Gospel enveloped themselves and Kasumi with wings and protected them from the blast 'What was that?!'

Kasumi turned looked around her and saw Ichika "Did you save me Ichika?"

"..." Ichika didn't respond to her and she came closer to Ichika but suddenly his arm shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

Kasumi stared at him, but his face was covered with the helmet "I-chi-ka" she muttered and reached for his face.

The wings around them began to disappear and form in his back again.

Ichika held his arm backwards and a energy blade appeared, Kasumi slowly began to lose consouisness but as she looked at his arm she saw him hesitate.

Kasumi began to remember his last words before the helmet was put on him 'please stay strong and don't lose hope'

Kasumi opened her eyes and reached for her other dagger but she was slowly blacking out, then purple laser's striked Ichika's arm and he dropped her.

He turned up and saw Nobuko and, Eiko shooting at him but Eiko broke off and dove downwards for Kasumi.

'Damn it we should have ran away like he said but it's too late now, mothers already cutting off loose ends' Eiko reached Kasumi and grabbed her back and began to stop their decent.

Ichika and Nobuko were firing lasers, mashineguns, and rockets at each other but they both succefully evaded each others.

**Away from the fight**

Houki, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia, Madoka, Lura, and Chifuyu watched as they fought not knowing what else to do.

"Chifuyu-sensei what do we do now shouldwe attack?" Cecilia questioned while watching.

"Can't you see if we go in we'll be torn apart?!" Rin said louder.

"No... for some reason they were here to help Ichika but now ichika's the one attacking them, and you all know the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Chifuyu said and they all nodded.

"Laura get me a communication uplink with the three pilots now" Chifuyu said calmly observing the fight.

"Unknowns 1, 2, and 3 do you copy?" there was silence but the roar of a battle was heard from Ichika and Nobuko.

"This is unknown who is this?" when she replied Laura nodded to Chifuyu.

"This is Chifuyu Orimura"

"... ... Chifuyu by the looks of your actions I think you were trying to destroy the Gospel is that right?" Eiko

"Yes and it looks like you three were meant to protect the Gospel and Ichika but it looks like he's hostile to you three" Chifuyu

"Ahaha well Akemi is cutting loose ends and we're all the loose ends" Eiko

Chifuyu was confused by what she said and the person name she mentioned sounded like a name from a long time ago.

"What do you mean we're loose ends?" Chifuyu

"As in she wants us dead and is having Ichika do it and she won't stop with that, she'll kill him or keep him in that controlled state" Eiko

"Hmm I guess she wants us all dead, and it seems you are having trouble with handling Ichika" Chifuyu heard a silence then a difrent voice.

"It seems you all found out about what I'm doing well then I applaude for you all but you'll be dead but I will be taking Ichika back" Akemi

"AKEMI!" Eiki shouted and there was laughter on the radio then silence.

"Alright Chifuyu if we help each other out just this once to protect Ichika" Eiko said while moving on her end.

"Ok but when this is over I'll be taking Ichika back" Chifuyu

"We'll see about that" Eiko

After she said that there was silence, but Chifuyu grinned "Girls we're going in"

Madoka shot past them and headed straight for Ichika.

Nobuko noticed her but she was concentrated on shooting and doghing Ichika plasma, Madoka slammed into Ichika pushing him downwards at the ships below.

"Madoka what are you doing?!" Houki yelled out while persuing them along with everyone.

*CRASH!*

Madoka and Ichika slammed into the USS Gorge Washington, Madoka stood up weakly and looked to Ichika and saw him standing above her with a knife.

He hoisted her up in the air and Ichika was about to thrust the knife into Madoka but then Chifuyu tackled Ichika to the side.

They wrestled each other getting the knife away or tryed to take the knife, Ichika was pinned underneeth Chifuyu but he pushed her off of him and grabbed the knife and turned around to stab Chifuyu.

But at the same time Chifuyu took his helmet off, and they both stood there frozen.

**Authors note: Hope this one is much more better then the other one lol**


	6. Chapter 5

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Madoka gasped at the sight of Ichika stabbing his self, "Ichika you idiot!" Chifuyu shouted and Ichika just smiled from what he did to himself.

He fell on the ground with the knife still loghed into his side, Chifuyu immediatly pulled it out and began to apply pressure hoping it would stop the blood from coming out.

Madoka who stood there watching ran over to them and helped Ichika "Why did he do that?!" Madoka said while looking at Chifuyu and Ichika.

Waiting for an answer Chifuyu said "I don't know but he was happy to do it to himself" She looked around for something to stop the bleeding and remembered Byakushiki regerative abilty.

Chifuyu focused on the thought of healing Ichika, and suddenly a glowing gel like form appeared on his wound stopping the bleeding.

Chifuyu, and Madoka were relieved by this but suddenly they notice Ichika was pale and a small pool of blood surrounding them.

Just as they began to worry Ichika opened his eye's the Gospel disappeared into dust then forming in front of them badly damaged.

"Is Ichika going to be ok Chifuyu-nee" Chifuyu nodded assuring her he was ok, but just as they were about to send a message to everyone they fell onto the carrier.

Alarmed they look up to see a black I.S holding Houki on one arm "Now that I got your attention I'm glad you helped him but he's coming back with you"

She threw Chifuyu to them but Madoka caught her before she could slam against the deck of the ship, but Madoka heard Chuckling from Chifuyu then she spoke.

"You not letting us take him back that's funny hahaha, he's not you're property anymore or a test subject and it's his choice to choose for himself!"

Chifuyu I.S appeared slowly but there were changes to her I.S the wings were smaller, and her face was covered by a mask, and a large sword appeared in her hand, along with her waist with a iron skirt of some kind.

But as the I.S was close to completeing her voice was heard once more but it was diffrent as if there were three voices including her own.

"You, expect us to let you take him away from us without a fight well you were wrong!" Chifuyu said with a roar as her engine began to go at full blast.

Ichika hearing Chifuyu's engine roar along with her voice, made Ichika open his eyes "Chi-fu-yu-nee" Ichika said before blacking out.

Madoka heard Ichika and called him but had no luck, "If you want a fight then here!" a large beam of energy flew at Chifuyu and she just blocked it.

"You gotta do better then this to take him" Chifuyu pulled Yukihara out and activated her third version.

The third version did not change anything that much but her blade concentrated into a Katana still glowing with the original glowing blue color.

"OOOooo what's this a upgrade?" Chifuyu kept her gaze at Akemi and threw herself at Akemi.

Surprised Akemi's shield focused on the impact of Chifuyu attack, and was succesful "Ara, ara is this all you have too" she said mockingly pissing Chifuyu off.

Chifuyu then retracted Yukihara and threw quick but deadly slashes at Akemi, and as she try's to doghe the slashes she shot a rocket into the air and caught Chifuyu's aattention.

Seeing a opening Akemi discarded her heavy weapons on her back and lunged at Chifuyu with her own weapon then pulled back.

Chifuyu ignored the missle and charged at Akemi but the missle fired smaller types of missle at Chifuyu.

Alarmed by the missles she disengaged from Akemi and began to doghe the missles and destroying them but a few managed to hit their target.

Chifuyu was now enveloped by the smoke and looked all around her for Akemi then she heard a whistle sound and she dived downwards missing the attack from Akemi.

She turned around and looked back to the smoke and Akemi emerged streaking towards Chifuyu.

Chifuyu held her sword diagnal towards the ground and waited for her to pass, and she waited, Akemi drawing closer, and closer to Chifuyu then she remembered Ichika's stance when he used the single slash kill techniqe.

"You're dead now!" Akemi shouted as she readied for a slash at Chifuyu, then they passed each other with their blades held up and turned to each other.

Chifuyu held her shoulder as blood trickled down her arm and Akemi held her right side "You... You managed to land a fatal wound on me... but it was for nothing see!"

She removed her hand and the spot that should contain a cut showned a dented armor plate and a tiny cut.

Chifuyu was certain she hit her but she was now regretting not stabbing her instead, "Come, this is getting fun" she pulled a rifle from her back and pointed it at Chifuyu.

The muzzel of the rifle opened apart into a traingular circle and the light that appeared looked like the one she saw when Ichika pushed her from Kasumi.

Chifuyu threw herself at Akemi hoping she could land a fatal wound on her before she fires but she was wrong.

Akemi smiled and pulled the trigger, the beam of energy accelerated at Chifuyu and she closed her eyes for the worst but the light was blocked.

She opened her eyes and saw Madoka blocking the beam with her shield bits and the Gospel in front of her.

"Madoka what are you doing here?" Chifuyu yelled and stayed in front of her and said "I'm here because you're my sister and we help each other out!"

She yelled out and the beam destroyed the Gospel including her shield bits but the explosion knocked them downwards.

Akemi saw them run from the explosion and aimed the rifle at them again and said "You won't get away this time"

**Down on the U.S carrier flight deck**

Ichika opened his eyes and saw a explosion and then two I.S emerge and as he concentrated his eye sight he recognized the two "Chifuyu... Madoka..."

While looking at them he saw another I.S with a rifle pointed at them, he tried to stand up on his own two feet but fell onto something soft.

He turned his head towards the soft cushion and saw Charls face covered in soot or dirty "Charls..."

"Ichika! are you alright?!" Charls said while everyone fled towards him.

"I'm fine but they need help" Ichika tried to stand back up again but Laura pushed him downwards.

"You're badly hurt and you still have an open wound" she pointed at his stomach and he laughed trying to break their worried faces.

"Ahaha I did it myself so don't worry now help me up" Ichika held his hand to them and they all shouted "NO!"

"We have a medical team coming for you now-" Ichika activated his I.S and pushed them away from him "I'm sorry but I'm fine now I have to help them"

Ichika began to fly off but they yelled at him "ICHIKA YOU BAKA!" he stopped and turned around to see Houki with watery eyes.

He smiled from her calling him that and said "I might be a baka but I have to help them and thank you all"

Ichika bowed then flew towards Akemi.

**Back to the air**

Chifuyu and Madoka noticed Akemi aiming at them and they tried to move but they were frozen and stared at Akemi but they noticed something flying towards her.

And as they look closely they recognized the I.S and the pilot, Ichika rammed into Akemi throwing her aim upwards and she pulled the trigger.

Chifuyu and Madoka quckly recovered and flew at Akemi while Ichika distracted her "You bastard!" she thrusted her beam sword into Ichika but he grabbed it with his own hand.

"This is my choice" Ichika held on but then she smiled, she let go of that beam sword and pulled another out of her waist and slashed at Ichika forcing him to run.

As Ichika ran she pointed her gun to Chifuyu and fired but the large beam was replaced by smaller lasers but they were still powerful.

"You aren't going to get me that easily!" Akemi shouted as she replaced her left hand with another gun that looked like a smg, and it was.

Chifuyu and Madoka doghed from the hail of bullets and laser combination, and in the midst of the battle Chifuyu activated the fourth version of Yukihara and the color turned pure white and the length of the sword increased along with it's mass.

Chifuyu was about to attack but one of the lasers from Akemi's rifle struck her handle causing the sword to return to it's first version and took a large sum of her energy.

'Damn it!' Chifuyu pulled away with Madoka and Ichika behind them "I can't fight anymore Madoka, Ichika finish it" she looked at them.

Madoka looked at Chifuyu worried and Ichika smiled and said "You still can I gave something to you when you upgraded your I.S.

Ichika then put his hand on Chifuyu's I.S and a weapon appeared at her waist, and she felt the wait of the weapon and thought of a certain weapon she used before.

"Ichika is that a Katana" Ichika shook his head "Even better" he pulled it out and handed it to her, she held the blade and she felt as if she heard a snow storm roar.

She then looked at the sword and saw it to only be metal but the edges around the blade had a small laser outline so small that she couldn't see it.

"Is this it?" She turned to Ichika and he nodded "You'll know how to use Dark Repulsor soon Chifuyu and if you don't think It'll help you then I'll use the same thing as you"

He smiled and drew his own but he had two, "Ahem is your talk over, eh screw it" she just fired more bullets and laser at them and the three evaded the incoming fire and attacked back.

Madoka fired her laser but was to no effect with out her shield bits fire power, but then a alert showed up and her I.S shield bits that were destroyed were replaced with four cannons and four new shield bits.

She activated her weapons and they fired a violet colored laser towards Akemi, she evaded them but just as she was about return fire the laser began to come around and target her.

"What?!" Akemi yelled in surprise and Madoka kept her gaze towards Akemi concentrating but she soon lost concentration and the laser just headed straight at Akemi and Madoka's but she moved and the laser striked her instead of Akemi.

"I guess you can control it only for a short time but as short as it is, it's facinating!" Akemi pulled her rifle out and pointed it at Madoka.

"Let me show you mine again" She was about to pull the trigger but Chifuyu sliced her rifle rendering it useless.

"I forgot there were three of you" She threw the gun handle at Chifuyu and she sliced it in half but that was a distraction, Akemi flew at Chifuyu sword pointed out.

Chifuyu barely blocked the stab, but Akemi threw more attacks at Chifuyu, she blocked the first five attacks but then her shoulder began to hurt.

Chifuyu began to defend herself slopply as the pain began to build up but just as she was about to block again she saw a large foot slam into her.

She was thrown only a couple of feet and returned to fight but Akemi had her sword coming downwards on Chifuyu, instinctivly she raised her own but to her surprise Ichika pulled her backwards and thrusted back at her.

Akemi's saber began to cut into Ichika's shoulder and Ichika ignored the pain and kept pushing himself towards Akemi.

"GET AWAY FROM CHIFUYU!" He pulled his second sword out from his back and sliced her from her chest to her right arm, but she swinged her sword at Ichika's left arm and cut it off from his elbow.

**Authors note: Ichika got his arm sliced off, but I was going to make it all of his body parts but I didn't want him to be a full amputy well as always thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6 The final conclusion

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Everyone froze as Ichika's arm fell through the air, some looked away trying to block the sight of what has happened but it was too late.

Ichika shocked from losing his arm threw one last blow at Akemi, destroying her shield generater, but the lack of blood began to affect him and he slowly relaxed his grip.

Ichika stared at Akemi and saw her raise her sword above him "Now how about your other arm!" she smiled at the sight of Ichika dying and she and slashed downwards at his remaining arm.

Chifuyu flew at Ichika and took his sword from his hand and pushed him back while she fought Akemi.

"You bitch!" Chifuyu yelled out in rage from what she did to Ichika, and Akemi just smiled that she got a new opponent.

"Well what are you waiting for!?" Akemi threw a herself at Chifuyu and so did Chifuyu, they both flew at each other at alarming speeds that surpass their I.S limits and cracks appeared on their armor.

**Ichika**

Ichika looked up and saw Chifuyu and Akemi in a death match one with rage and the other with lust for battle.

He then look behind him and saw the water rising to meet him, but as he got closer he felt someone grab him and he look to the person and saw Nobuko and Madoka holding him.

"Ichika are you alright?!" Nobuko yelled out while staring into Ichika's eye and he looked at both of them and said "I'll be fine just let me talk to Tabane for a second"

They looked at him confused but Ichika began to call Tabane.

"Ik-kun are you alright?!" Tabane said while looking from the camras from the ships around them and he said "I'm... Alright, but Tabane can you overload a I.S core or the suit?"

Tabane was worried about what he was going to do and she said "You can overload the I.S cores by just hacking into the mainframe but if you are hacking while using your I.S you'll overload your own"

"Good... then Tabane I want you to hack into my I.S core then hop into Akemi's I.S" she was shocked to hear what he said "BUT YOU"LL OVERLOAD YOUR OWN!"

"Just do it please besides I lost my arm and too much blood now and can you have all the surrounding ships fire at me please Tabane-san!" Tabane hesitated knowing if she did then Ichika's death will be on her hands.

Tabane stood frozen in her lab still thinking about what Ichika said but when she looked back at the screen she saw Ichika heading towards Akemi and Chifuyu.

"ICHIKA DON'T!" Tabane yelled out 'He really wants me to... but I'm sorry Ichika!' she began to hack into his core and found a A.I inside "Wait you're suppose to be in the Akasubaki"

The A.I soon disappeared as Tabane downloaded the A.I into her own computer.

**Back to the fight between Akemi and Chifuyu**

Chifuyu blocked Akemi's kick and strikes back but Akemi blocks her attack "You look tired... even though your face is covered"

"You too!" Chifuyu threw her Akemi back and she threw more attacks but she was concern about Ichika and angry at Akemi.

'How dare she do that to Ichika even if she created Ichika that doesn't give her the right to do that to him... I'll kill her... I'll kill her!' suddenly her shield energy began to drain faster and when she slammed her sword on Akemi's own Akemi was pushed back.

They both stopped and stared at the weapons Chifuyu held "What was that?!" Akemi said while facinated by what happen.

Chifuyu then remembered Ichika saying "You'll know how to use Dark repulsor soon" 'Ichika' she said softly in her head.

Akemi saw Chifuyu drop her gaurd and she thrusted her sword at her but five lasers colored yellow, red, and green past her.

They both looked downwards and saw Ichika firing at Akemi "You still want to die don't you!" Akemi flew downwards a him but he fired a strong wall of lasers stoppping her.

Chifuyu saw the chance Ichika created and she thusted both of her Dark Repulsors at Akemi but Akemi saw Chifuyu and she kicked her down wards towards Ichika.

Ichika saw Chifuyu falling towards him and he stopped firing and caught her then grab a his own Dark repulsor and charged at Akemi still firing his four laser cannons.

Akemi could do nothing but cover herself from Ichika's barrage of lasers, and with her not seeing Ichika coming closer he stopped firing.

She looked at Ichika but saw him with his a sword drawn out pointed at her and she immediatly hit his sword to the side but both of their swords were thrown and Ichika flew at her and caught her.

His shoulder cannons held her left arm and his waist cannons held her legs and his remaining arm held her right arm "You bastard, you still think you'll win!"

Ichika shook his head and said "No I'm not going to win nor you, Tabane are you done?"

"I'm in Ichika but are you sure?" she had a worried tone in her voice and he said "Don't worry about me and if I don't do it here she'll keep targetting me and everyone now do it"

Tabane hovered above her enter button and she yelled out "I'M SORRY IK-KUN!" Ichika's I.S began to lose it's bright color and turned to grey.

"You're an idiot now I can finish this fight!" she moved her left arm but it wouldn't bughe "WHAT?!" she said confused.

Ichika smiled with a pale face "This is my end game and your's" Soon her own I.S began to turn grey then alerts, and warnings popped up warning her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She said while struggling to break free, and from a far Chifuyu and the others saw Ichika and her stuck face to face and they immediatly flew towards them.

"Ichika what are you doing?!" Chifuyu yelled out and came closer towards him but then light began to envelope the two then the sound of the battle ship and varouis weapons from the ships fired at them.

Everyone stared at the explosion and smoke, some turned away from it but others just stared at the explosion and cried or stood there.

Chifuyu stood there devastated by the explosion 'Damn it... I'm so weak even though I'm his sis- no were not really blood related but even if we weren't he... He was my brother'

As Chifuyu was stuck on her thought of Ichika being her brother or not Yamada called her from the radio.

"Orimura-sensie return to the U.S carrier the girls are waiting for you" Yamada said and Chifuyu slowly flew towards the carrier but as she was about to she heard Ichika.

"Chifuyu..."

She turned around and began to look everywhere but didn't find him 'Good bye Ichika...' she said with a tear falling from her eyes.

**Time skip**

Chifuyu arrivesto the carrier and saw the girls with sad broken hearts along with her very own shattered and hurt from the loss of Ichika.

They deactivated their I.S and letted the Medical teams do their job and when a medic applied alcohal on Charls she heard a transmission from her radio.

**Radio**

"This is Captain Smith of the U.S.S Fitzgerald we have a unidentified local kid he's badly hurt and is in critical condition over"

"Roger that Cpt. Smith thanks for reporting it in can you please describe that kid?"

"Um yes sir please give me a minute"

**A couple of seconds later**

"Sir this kid is wearing a I.S suit and has part's of what seems to be apart of a I.S armor over"

"Thanks for the report Captain now at ease"

"Yes sir"

**Back to Charls**

Charls began to come back from her sad state knowing the person they described, she immediatly looked at the medic and said "Sir can you describe who the person they were talking about!?"

The Medic looked at her "I don't know but do you know him?"

Charls pouted with her cheeks puffed out and the Medic blushed from seeing Charls cute face "Um Cpt. Smith I have a I.S pilot here wanting to know the description of the male you just talked about"

"Who is this?" Cpt. Smith

"This is Pvt. Evans Captain" Pvt. Evans

There was a pause then the captain said "The Kid is about in his high school years and has his arm chopped off and well... He's in shock right now but stabalized and is currently resting"

"Ok and can you keep me updated Captain the pilot here knows him" the Private had a sad face knowing that Ichika is going out with a beauty like Charls.

Charls began to cup her mouth and she began to cry attracting attention from the others "Oh my god, Ichika-san still alive"

Madoka heard Charles and immediatly went over to her and pushed the medic aside and said "Ichika alive?! where is he?!"

She shook Charls waiting for her answer but from her shaking Charls couldn't say anything.

(BONK!)

Madoka held the top of her head and saw Chifuyu with a intense stare "Let her talk" Madoka who felt Chifuyu intense stare moved aside.

Chifuyu then turn her gaze to Charl. "Continue Dunouis" Charls hesitated because of her stare but said it "I-Ichika Is a-alive but he's at another ship"

Chifuyu began to smile and chuckle happily, and the others wondered what she was happy about since they never saw her chuckle or laugh before.

**Later that day.**

Houki and the other girls sat at a table in the middle of the mess hall and recieved many stares but soon were eyed on Chifuyu as she walked through the door with three other girls behind her.

Chifuyu calmy went to the lunch line and took her food but when a Sailer in his twenty's approached Chifuyu and began to talk to her she began to stare at him and he ran away then she turned to everyone making them look away.

'Orimuara-sensie sure knows how to scare people' Cecilia

'Same old Chifuyu-sensie' Houki

'Hmph serves them right for asking teacher out' Laura

'Good thing I wasn't in her path' Charls

'She still has her scaryness as always' Rin

'You're over doing it Chifuyu-nee' Madoka

Chifuyu and the other three followed her to the girls table and sat there with them, "Girls I like you to meet Ichika sisters"

The three sat next to each other with some charateristics from Ichika and diffrent hair colors "But I thought Ichika had only you and Madoka sensie" Houki said confused and she said in return.

"Ichika isn't our real brother Houki he was adopted when he was small before Madoka was kidnapped, and these are the real siblings" Chifuyu ate her food and they just turned to the three.

"I'm Eiko the oldest"

"Nobuko the second oldest"

"Kasumi the third youngest"

The girls began to see little parts of Ichika's features in them and laughed softly together "What are all laughing about?"

The three shouted embarresed that they said something embarresing but they shook their heads "You three just look like Ichika"

Cecilia said while drinking her cup of water, and the three just sighed and turned to Chifuyu but she stared at them making them talk more with the others.

Chifuyu kept watching them talk with the others and made her laugh at their awkwardness but she began to think about Ichika making her leave them to their chat.

But as soon as she stepped out of the mess hall all of the guys began to flood to the center table and asked them about their selves.

Madoka then had five guys trying to get her attention and her vien began to pop from her head but they still didn't stop "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SIT DOWN AND LET US BE!"

The noise of chatter was replace with silence and Madoka began to eat her food and talk to Eiko as if nothing happened.

The men sat back to their tables filled with fear from Madoka and the girls sitting at the table just looked at her and laughed.

**Infirmary room**

"You seem to be fine young man but are you sure you're fine you still have som-"The docter was interrupted by Ichika and he just said "I'm fine besides I have a great docter right in front of me" he smiled assuring her he was fine.

The docter began to blush from his smile then let him go, Ichika walked through the halls feeling the wall but when ever he heard footsteps he walked normaly.

But as he turned he bumped into someone and noticed it was a girl "I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you Miss"

"Ichika you're lucky that we aren't at the academy or else you would be running around the island" Ichika recognized the voice and said "C-C-C-Chifuyu!"

"Who else you idiot now come on everyone's waiting" she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the halls towards the mess hall.

As they came to a sudden stop Chifuyu just looked at the whole mess hall to see the girls talking and some other female sailers talk to other men but other then that the girls were the only loud thing in the room.

As Chifuyu let go of his hand he heard her step forward and he followed listening to her footsteps but as he continued he tripped on someone's foot and his face met the ground.

The person who tripped Ichika began to laugh but Ichika stood up and stared at him making him stop laughing then he said "If you'll kindly put your feet back in I would apprecate it"

"S-Sure thing" the sailer stuttered as he felt something scary from Ichika, and Ichika continued to walk towards the table with his friends.

But another person tripped him but Ichika pushed himself back up and turned to the person and was about to say something but Chifuyu's voice boomed out.

"HEY IF YOU WANT TO KEEP DOING THOSE TRICKS THEN I'LL SHOW YOU MY VERY OWN!" they all turned back to their trays and Ichika smiled nervously but he felt someone pull him downwards and he sat on a table.

"You should sit down after losing your arm" Nobuko said worring about him and he just patted her head and said "I'm fine besides it was worth it"

Nobuko began to turn pink from Ichika patting her head "You can stop now Ichika!" Eiko yelled out jealous of Nobuko.

"Oh are you jealous now Eiko?" Kasumi said while devouisly laughing and everyone began to laugh at her but Ichika turned left to right and also laughed.

But Laura spotted something wrong with Ichika and asked "Ichika are you alright?" he sat there frozen and turned to Laura and said "Why wouldn't I be?"

He laughed nervously and they bought his lie but were still worried about him.


	8. Chapter 7 In trouble

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

As the U.S fleet returns to base Chifuyu and the others board a helicopter, taking them back to the academy.

They all sat inside looking outside and at Ichika or others,'Why do I have a feeling I'm getting more stares then usual?'

Ichika turned his head towards the window next to him and looked out only seeing a small tiny color of blue from his eyes.

Ichika began to think about their reaction to him losing his sight and knew that if he told them they would worry about him, but he wanted them to know about his sight.

'Should I tell them or not...' Ichika was lost in thought and everyone kept their stares at him until Chifuyu broke the silence "Everyone when we return you are not to tell anyone about what happened do you hear me?"

They turned to her and said all together "HAI!"

"Good and you three you'll be new students but if you cause a scene you'll be put in jail for cooperatiing with Phantom task am I clear?" They felt Chifuyu stare intensify.

"YES Orimuara Sensie!" the three said at the same time knowing how scary Chifuyu can be now that they had a little conversation in the American carrier.

"This is the pilot speaking, we are approching the I.S academy E.T.A five minutes" Chifuyu held the mic to her mouth and said "Understood"

**Ten minutes later**

As the door back door opened they exited in a line and left the MH-53E, it began to take off but as it did something crashed in front of the students.

They saw it was shaped like a carrot and knew who it was "Hi, Hi, it's Tabane!"

She went towards Houki but spots Ichika and hugs him and in the process began to crush him "Tabane... Ease up" Tabane still kept her bear hug on Ichika but let go as Chifuyu knocked her head.

"Ow Chi-chan," she rubbed her head and later looked at Ichika's arm that was missing "Ik-kun your arm-"

"It's fine Tabane" Ichika still smiled after all he went through in the battle and Tabane began to cry little by little and hugged him again "Ik-kun you baka"

Chifuyu didn't clonk her this time but she was irritated that she held him so close "Tabane that's enough" Chifuyu pulled Tabane off and she wiped her face and began to smile again but as Tabane looks at Ichika eye's she felt something wrong with them.

Tabane went up into his face and he backed up, she stared at his eye's and said "Ichika are you blind?"

The question shocked everyone, but Ichika looked away and sighed "I... I'm not see" he smiled trying to prove Tabane wrong, but failed.

Tabane threw a punch at him and he didn't move back or look at her fist but Ichika felt the air pushing towards him, "Ik-kun if you are blind then why didn't you flinch from my punch"

Ichika then felt stares of worry and Ichika began to walk away slowly now that they know about him being blind, "Ichika why didn't you tell me?" Madoka said while stepping towards Ichika.

Ichika heard footsteps heading straight for him and he immediatly backed up further away from everyone "Madoka I-"

"Ichika why are you blind?" Charl.

"Ichika you idiot!" Lin

"You can't see anymore?" Cecilia

"Why are you being selfish Ichika after what we went through to get you and you're keeping a secret like that from us?!" Chifuyu yelled out in a angry, and frustrated tone.

Ichika felt his heart break apart from what Chifuyu said and from the stares from everyone "I'm sorry everyone I just... I just didn't want to make you all worried about me again"

Ichika began to walk away from them but as they followed him he activated his I.S suit but it changed into his Phase shift suit and he broke into a run and then he flew from a small jet thrusters from his back.

Chifuyu, Madoka, and the others began to feel sorry for what they said to Ichika, but Chifuyu muttered "Ichika you baka!"

She then began to walk towards the school but just as she did a second helicopter landed, Chifuyu then turned to the Helicopter and waited for the person or people to exit.

The door of the helicopter opened and out came someone Chifuyu knows "Natasha fairs what brings you to the academy?"

"Well, I'm here for my I.S the Gospel" Chifuyu was surprised to hear the Gospel was Natasha's I.S "Good luck with getting it back, it's destroyed and under the Pacific ocean right now"

Natasha looked at Chifuyu with a pouting face "Did you destroy it?" Chifuyu shook her head "No but the person who did just got killed, but the pilot of your Gospel was my brother but..."

Chifuyu trailed off and Natasha was about to ask Chifuyu about her brother but someone called her "Natasha let's get going so we can get your I.S back"

"Okay Iris, well can you tell me the place?" she said to Chifuyu but she said "Ask the military they were there first"

Chifuyu then left and said "Are you girls just going to stand there get to the locker room and change" They quickly followed behind Chifuyu along with Tabane.

"Geez she still has that scary personality as always" Natasha boarded the helicopter with her partner Iris and they made their way to the fleet that was at the battle with the Gospel.

**Time skip**

Chifuyu and the others went to their rooms to rest but as Charl opens her door she finds a note on Ichika's bed "Dear Charls, if you read this don't worry and I'm sorry for not telling you all about me being blind but I didn't want to worry you all"

"And I'll be gone for a day or two for my... own reasons, so for the mean time tell Chifuyu I'm sick thank you, sincerly Ichika"

"Ichika where are you going that's so important that you can't tell me?" Charls said worried about him, and she hid the letter away, and went to sleep but as she went to sleep she remembered her phone in her pocket.

She took it out and setted it on the dresser, but as she set it on the dresser she found Ichika's decoration he created, a orange, white and white color with a small touch of gold.

Charls smiled and began to sleep.

**Chifuyu room**

Chifuyu plotted on her bed and kept thinking about Ichika not telling her about his blindness 'You idiot not telling me about you being blind do you know how worried I was about you when you lost your arm, but now you lost your sight ARGH!"

Chifuyu was so frustrated and kept thinking about it but soon drifted to sleep.

**Natasha**

Natasha yawned as she made her way towards the hotel that Iris said they would be staying in 'Why did it have to be far from the base but at least it's close to the academy'

Natasha then spotted the hotel and began to go towards it but just as she passes a alley, she finds a teanager with one arm and a walking stick, against three other teenagers.

She was interested about the confrontation and began to listen and go closer "Hey you piece of shit you got our buddys in jail!"

"It was their fault that they didn't stop bothering my friend" the first guy held Ichika upwards by holding his chest upwards and yelled into his face "WHO THE FUCK CARES IT'S JUST SOME CHICK!"

Natasha began to see a fight coming so she began to move in slowly "You should let me go now or else" he said calmly and he said "OR ELSE WHAT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKEN CRIPPLE AND BLIND ASSHOLE!"

The thug then threw a punch at Ichika but he turned his body to one side making the thug missed him, Ichika then socked him right back in his face knocking down to the ground.

Then the two held him up and the person Ichika socked stood back up and began to beat him "You piece of shit you're going to pay for my friends and that punch"

Natasha watched as she heard the punches 'My god are they just going to keep doing this?' she then walked towards them but just as she was about to call them, Ichika raised both of his feet and kicked the person infront of him.

And by the force he used on the thug in front of him, the other two slammed into the wall behind him.

Ichika then listened for them getting back up but there was only the sound of people walking and talking outside of the alley "I warned them now didn't I?"

He then crouched down and felt for his walking stick but couldn't find it, Natasha who was still in the middle of the alley saw the stick behind him.

She began to walk torwards him and he stopped and said "Is anyone there, hello?" she stayed silent not wanting to be involved in whatever trouble he was in.

Natasha kept making her way towards his stick but saw him stand up and feel the wall "Please if anyone else is here can you help me get my walking stick"

He then began to anything in front of and made his way towards Natasha slowly, and she too slowly moved to the side of the wall trying to get his stick.

But just as he kept feeling around, his hand felt something soft and squishy "What's..." Ichika began to think about a certain place and his face turned bright red as he thought about it.

Natasha who's breast was being groped by Ichika instinctivly socked him in the face and he tripped over the thugs leg and fell on his back, not moving.

Natasha who had a slightly pink face began to breathe deeply but begins to see what she has done "I just hit a disabbled person!"

She then rushed over to him and checked his pulse making sure he wasn't dead and sighed with relief "I thought I was in trouble for a second, but I can't leave him like this..."

She began to get absorbed by his pretty face then helped him up "Okay I'm not doing anything bad but helping" she then made her way towards the hotel after picking up his walking stick.

**Minutes later.**

*Knock* *Knock*

...

...

The door opened and there Iris was looking at Natasha "Welcome back, HEY WHO'S THIS!?" Iris yelled while closing the door behind them.

Natasha looked around and spotted the couch and setted him down on the couch and turned to Iris who wanted a explanation "Why-"

Natasha put her finger to Iris lips and said "Before you're going to start yelling, this guy is a disabled person who can't see or use his left arm because of his own circumstance"

She then pointed to Ichika's left arm and Iris sighed "Fine but if we're in trouble because of this then it's your fault"

"Okay but first I have to wake him..." Natasha turned to Ichika and saw his gentle sleeping face and thought it was adorable and left him alone "I think tomarrow would be a good idea Iris cause I am tired"

Natasha made her way to her room and so did Iris, as Natasha was done changing her night wear she went to Ichika again and looked at his gentle face.

'If only Chifuyu's little brother was this handsome' she then gently poked his face and found it soft and warm 'Arg what am I doing this is just a kid, but a cute kid in top of that'

Just as she was about to leave for her room she felt a hand hold onto her clothes, and she turned to him and saw his troubled face.

Natasha then sat down on the couch and stroked his head gently and soon his troubled face was replaced by a calm face.

*Yawn*

'I should get to sleep now... but I... Ah what am I thinking he's someone that I don't know' Natasha then left Ichika as quietly as she could and went into her room, and began to sleep.

**The next day**

Ichika awoke slowly opening his eyes but as he looked around him, he could see everything again but it soon began to disappear slowly, until his vision was pitch black 'Just when I had hopes of my sight returning.

'Now where am, the last thing I remember is that I beated those thugs but blackness after that' Ichika then stood up from his left side but fell to the ground with a thud 'I forgot my arm's gone'

He then stood back up and felt his walking stick on the ground and took it then made his way towards the closest door.

*Tap* *Tap*

He felt his way around the room he was in and fell over suit cases of all sizes creating a large mess.

'Hehe woops' Ichika stood back up and picked up his walking stick and found the door but when just when he was about to pull the door someone came in and fell on top of him.

Ichika felt something soft on his face and knew what it was because of his prevouis experince with the softness he was feeling right now.

He then the person's glare and he immediatly apoligized "I-I-I'm sorry for what I did!" he bowed to the person and heard a giggle.

"Oh my you don't have to be like this, you are blind right?" Ichika straitened up and nodded.

"Well then that means you aren't a pervert but I have to be going somewhere if you want I can take you home" Ichika thought about his sisters and the girls and said.

"Sure but I think we'll go to yours first because it sounded very important" Ichika grinned and she became dazzled by his grin 'Oh what am I doing I should go now'

"Well keep holding onto my hand" She began to pull Ichika out of the door and through the hallway towards the elavator.

**Scene change I.S academy.**

"Dunois-kun where's Ichika?" Chifuyu said while staring at Charls making her nervous, "Ichika-san is sick today Orimura-sensie"

Chifuyu raised an eye brow but bought the lie, 'Ichika don't tell me you're sulking because of what I said' Chifuyu said worring about him.

"Class I would like to tell you all that we are having a guest from america coming here to watch you practise now don't do anything stupid, now assemble outside!"

The hole class said "HAI!" then they began to change into their I.S suits, while Chifuyu stepped outside.

**Inside Classroom.**

Nobuko, Kasumi, and Eiko began to panick but saw Madoka and Charlotte, the three went over to Charlotte and asked "Um what are we doing?"

Charlotte saw their embaressed face and saw a resemblence to Ichika and laughed to herself "Well you're suppose to change into your I.S suits see"

They all looked around and saw girls wearing their own under suits "T-Thank you" the three said while changing into their own undersuits.

**Outside.**

Chifuyu was outside with her class assembled in front of her, "Ok the guest should be coming out right now" Suddenly a blonde beauty with a nice figure began to walk out a door along with someone behind her.

The girls all stared at who was behind her and couldn't believe their eye's even Chifuyu couldn't believe it.

When the two arrived Chifuyu's vein began to show and Natasha looked at her and said "What's wrong Orimura-san?"

Chifuyu turned her gaze towards the person next to her and said in a angry tone "Ichika, what are you doing with her?"

Ichika laughed nervously and replied "Well I was out with Dan cooling my head off but we got seperated and I, well I was found by her"

Natasha then turned to Ichika and asked "Do you know her Ichika-san?" Chifuyu's anger exploded.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HIM THAT'S MY BROTHER I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER DAY!" Natasha began to hide behind Ichika along with the entire class along with Yamada.

"Ok, ok, Chifuyu-nee you have to stop doing that please" Ichika smiled after hearing his sister's voice filled with energy.

"Ichika... I have so many reason right now that I could make you run around the island thirty times but you're lucky america's represenative took you in"

Ichika looked at her with surprise and said "R-R-Represenative!?" Chifuyu rubbed her head "Yes you idiot"

"Hehe I forgot to tell you that" Ichika heard Natasha's voice and he sighed, but he felt something sinister behind him.

"Ichika you know were pretty mad ourselves to" Eiko

"We didn't see our brother this morning" Nobuko

"You didn't tell us where you went" Kasumi

"You left dispite being hurt"Madoka

"And most importantly you stayed with another women" The four girls said.

"I'm going to agree with them Ichika" Houki

"You have explaining to do Ichika" Charlotte

"You are so in trouble" Rin

"You cheater!" Laura

"He... HEHE, HE, HEHEHE" Cecilia laughed maniacly scaring Ichika.

Ichika then hid behind Chifuyu and laughed nervously.

But just as he hid behind Chifuyu he felt her murdous arua appear "Ichika... You are going to regret not telling me where you went last night"

He quickly ran from her and found himself in the open but suddenly a carrot capsule fell downwards and slammed next to Ichika.

Ichika turned to the object and heard a "Kyun Kyun" sound knowing one person, the door burst open and Tabane came out and grabbed Ichika.

"Don't worry Ik-kun I'll save you!" Tabane said outloud but Chifuyu clobbered her putting the hope from Tabane to nothing.

Ichika began to back up, hearing the advance of their foot steps getting closer to him "I-I-I-I can explain!"Ichika was only feets away from the wall and Chifuyu was the first who was closest to him and she threw the hardest punch she had yelling out "ICHIKA!"

The fist made contact with his face and he flew to the wall and slammed against the wall with his back against it but he was now motionless.

Out of concerne the three sisters ran over to Ichika and felt for his pulse and said "He's out cold, and has a bloody nose" Chifuyu then sighed with relief and called a medical unit to pick him up.

'I think I over did it' she thought as the paramedics carry him away.

**Authors note: I have been not writing storys because I've been having writers block and my other storys will be update like "The Negater"**


	9. Chapter 8 End: COME, ON!

Copyright, I don't own Infinite stratos or any of its characters.

Ichika opened his eyes and saw the clear blue sky above him and some faces that he recognized "Ichika are you ok?!"

He quickly noticed the worried voice as Charlotte "Charl? what happened? and why am I bleeding?" Ichika quickly wiped the blood away from his nose and spotted the crowd of girls looking at him worriedly.

"Um you got hit by a baseball that Orimura-sensie batted at you" she Charl then helped Ichika up and he wobbled but stood firmly.

"My head is killing me" Charl guided Ichika toward the benches and laid him down trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ichika you should put some ice above that nose" Rin said as she took a ice pack out of the cooler and plotted it on his face.

"OW!" Ichika yelled out and Rin quickly apoligized but Houki called her out "Come Rin you're needed on third base!"

Rin shood her away and Houki angrily stomped over to her Rin and began to pull Rin into the field, along with Charlotte "Huh wait why am I going too?!" Charlotte argued back but she was pulled out into the field.

Ichika couldn't stop but laugh at them, but as soon as he laughed he felt three deadly stares close to him.

"Ichika what are you laughing for?" Eiko spoke with a hint of iritation as she looked at Ichika who turned his head to meet them.

"Nothing" he said hoping that they wouldn't murder him "Oh really then you wouldn't mind if we sit here would you?" Kasumi said showing her irritaion on purpose.

Ichika now felt like prey being hunted, but he quickly hid that feeling knowing that his sisters would begin to tease him.

He then looked up at the concrete cieling and began to feel tired all of a sudden, Ichika then closed and opened his eyes lazily but he kept them opened as he heard someone's voice.

"What are you three doing here? You know that you're all suppose to be in the field" Ichika turned to the person who just spoke and saw Chifuyu standing right there in the teachers baseball uniform.

"We- We were just checking on Ichika!" Nobuko said trying to convince Chifuyu but failed "Stop lying or do you three want to move to a new floor farther away from him"

The three then ran into the field and Chifuyu smiled to herself and sat next to Ichika's head "So Ichika how's your head?"

Ichika sat up but was pushed down by Chifuyu "Careful I don't want you pushing yourself to hard now what's your answer?"

"I'm fine just tired now" Chifuyu raised Ichika's head and set it on her lap, there she stared right into Ichika's drowsy eyes.

"Hey Ichika don't sleep you know you might have a concussion" Chifuyu said worriedly, Ichika who looked up to see her face saw it and spoke in a calm voice.

"Don't worry it's not like... I'll fall into... another... coma..." Ichika began to close his eyes but Chifuyu spoke again trying to keep him awake.

"I guess you're right, then rest as long as you like Ichika" *Sniff* Ichika heard her sniffle then heard more of "Rest as long as you like Ichika *Sniffle* But... Don't sleep forever or forget about me... I love you Ichika"

Ichika then felt warm lips pressing against his and drop of tears landing on his face, before falling asleep on her lap.

**Recuperate Room.**

Chifuyu was alone in the Recuparting Room along with Ichika who laid life lessly on the bed, she stood over his face still crying while repeating those same words, hoping he would wake up again.

"Rest... As long as you like *Sniffle* But *Sniffle* Don't... Don't sleep forever *Sniffle* Or forget about me..." She still stared down wards at his face dropping her hot tears.

Chifuyu then thought of him with negative thoughts 'I'm scared... I don't want Ichika to lay life lessly again like last time... but he won't wake up... if only he could live a normal life'

Chifuyu then saw his untouched lips slightly opened and heard his calm and light breathing, she then thought of a parting gift for him and only him.

Her face moved closer toward his lips and came almost into contact but she backed away 'NO! he's my brother... but not anymore' Chifuyu then continued and placed her lips over his.

She then began to kiss him but the kisses she have are now filled with passion and are now more emotional then her first kiss she planted on him.

Chifuyu then backed away from his face and gasped for air, 'I... I kissed Ichika' she said to herself realizing what she done 'I guess I love him like the others'

She put her finger to her own lips reminiscing the feeling of Ichika lips, Chifuyu then began to blush as she wanted another kiss from him.

'One more couldn't hurt could it?' she placed another long passionet kiss on him and materialized her I.S arm and placed it over his head and a small glow emitted from it.

Chifuyu then left the room but stopped and turned around to see if Ichika would wake up and call her, but it was silent.

She then left the room and went to her office.

Ichika began to play his sister's sad thougts in his mind 'I'm scared... I don't want Ichika to lay life lessly again like last time... but he won't wake up... if only he could live a normal life'

'NO! he's my brother... but not anymore' he began to show a trouble face but more kept flowing into him.

'I... I kissed Ichika, one more couldn't hurt could it?' then he heard the first sentence again but with another message along with it.

'I'm scared... I don't want Ichika to lay life lessly again like last time... but he won't wake up... if only he could live a normal life, please Ichika... wake up for me...' he then opened his eyes immediatly as his heart pounded faster reacting to Chifuyu's emotions.

"Chifuyu..." he began to think about Chifuyu, then he remembered a pleasent feeling over his lips along with his heart beating faster as he recalled it.

Ichika then looked around his room and saw evelope and a clock saying 9:24 pm, 'Wait I can see... I can see again!' Ichika then remembered a pleasent warm feeling above his face.

He then reached for the envelope and opened it but had a hard time since his arm was gone 'Lets see what she wrote'

**Letter**

"Ichika if you read this then that means you woke up from your surgery and the coma, if you can see or remember me I want to meet you in my room, and I'll be waiting for you wether you don't remember me or anyone -Chifuyu Orimura your sister, and teacher"

**End of letter**

Ichika placed the letter back on the table and began to leave the room, as he opened the door he began to leave the building and headed towards the staff dorms.

As he arrived to the staff dorms he entered the building and went to the receptionist "Um can you tell me where Ms. Orimura's room is?"

The receptionist was confused why a student was out at that time of night and asked him "What business do you have with Orimura-sensie?"

"I'm her brother and I have really important things to tell her" he smiled awkwardly and the receptionist was stuck on his smile "Okay room 539 here's the key to the room too"

Ichika smiled and thanked her and caused the receptionist to blush and as he entered the elevator he swore he heard sqealing.

The elevator doors slid opened and he emerged from the elevator and began to search for Chifuyu's room, he looked at the numbers and eventualy found it.

Ichika used the key and opened the room, and as he peeked inside he found the lights still turned on 'Is she going to get ready for bed?'

Ichika quickly entered the room and closed the door behind him quietly but as he entered the room he spots Chifuyu getting off of the couch and making her way to her bed room but leans against the wall.

Ichika worried, went over to her and took Chifuyu's arm and carried her to her own room "Ichi- ka..." Chifuyu said while drunk.

"Yeah it's me now come on Chifuyu let's get you into bed" Ichika said and took Chifuyu closer to the bed but she turns and pushes him to the wall.

As he bumped into the wall Chifuyu began to speak in a drunken yet sad tone "Ichika... I *Hiccup* I'm scared..." she burried her face into Ichika's chest and he could tell she was crying.

Ichika comforted her by embracing her closer to him, Ichika ignored everything and concentrated on her feelings.

"It's alright Chifuyu, just let it all out" he softly spoke while stroking her head but she soon spoke again and this time she looked at Ichika's face.

"I'm scared Ichika... *Hiccup* I'm scared that this is a dream *Hiccup* If so please hold me tighter..." Ichika did as she asked and now she was on the brink of crying.

Ichika could feel her bottling her emotions so he spoke again comforting her "Chifuyu, you're the strongest women I know, if you want to let your emotions out just this one night I won't jughe you or stop you"

Chifuyu then letted out all of her bottled emotions into Ichika's chest, and he could only comfort her and be there to help her.

After awhile of crying in Ichika's arm she at his face and planted a long passionet kiss surprising Ichika but he returned it after tasting the left over saliva that held the strong alcohal.

"Ichika..." she spoke softly and in a affectionet way making Ichika blush beat red, but he also called her name "Chifuyu..."

Their faces came closer once more for a smooch but Chifuyu falls asleep standing up, "Woah!" Ichika quickly helped her up and laid her on the bed.

As he set her on the matress Ichika found himself staring at her sleepy form, and began to move closer to her face and planted a quick kiss on her sleepy lips.

"Good night Chifuyu" Ichika tucked her in and left her room, but just as he was about to leave he found himself thirsty, he went into Chifuyu's frighe and took a can and drunk it with out looking at the label.

As soon as he drunk a mouthfull the alcohal began to take effect, Ichika noticing what he drinken stuck it back in the frighe and left the room, but as he entered the hallway Madoka was standing right in the doorway.

"Oh so Ichika does it with Chifuyu-nee instead, I guess Ichika prefer older women" Madoka crossed her arm and pouted.

Ichika who now felt the effects of the alcohal in his system did something he didn't expect, He pushed his face into her's and kisses her right there in the hallway.

Surprised Madoka backs up until she hits the wall, Madoka panicked for the first couple of seconds but felt Ichika's soft and tender lips especialy his tongue playing with her's.

Madoka then accepted his kiss and kept holding onto him, but as soon as she felt her lungs burn she pushes Ichika away and pants for air, but had a face beat red.

"You... You know what you just did right?" Madoka said shyly and looked at his face but saw his dazzeling, and charming face that held no regret.

"I don't *hiccup* regret it" he smiled and began to walk towards the elevator and left Madoka who was overloading with joy and happiness in the hallway.

As the elevator carring Ichika opens he walks out perfectly normal showing no sighns of change but mentaly he was "Um Orimura-san I know it's late but please return to your room"

As soon as she said that to Ichika he walks over to her and speaks in a nice soft voice causing her to melt as she heard him talk "Thank you for reminding me but please just call me Ichika"

Ichika then turned around and left the building, and as he did the receptionist faints from him, and remembers him winking at her.

**Ichika's room**

Ichika opened the door and went to the bed closest to the balcony and laid down, as he laid down he began to hold onto something large.

As he closed his eyes and let exhaustion take over someone began to panick as they see the person holding onto them "I-I-Ichika... W-What are you doing?!"

Charlotte said while moving his arm off her arm but he moved it back on and began to cuddle Charlotte causing her to blush as hard as her face could go.

"I-I-I-Ichika please sleep in your- Ah aaaahhhh!" Charlotte screamed out quietly causing Ichika to wake up "Hi Charl" he said this pulled her closer to him.

Charlotte found herself face to face with Ichika, and began to smell something familiar "Ichika w-were you d-drinking?" Ichika nodded his head and moved his face closer to her's.

'Ichika is too close, Ichika is too close!' she sreamed out in her head and figheted but stopped as she began to feel cozy with Ichika embracing her.

'If he's drunk then... I guess he won't remember what happened' Charl then moved her face closer to his, her heart thumping hard "I- Ichika..."

Her lips met Ichika lips and as if on cue Ichika rolled on top of her and kept their lips together but this time more active, his tongue entered her mouth and began to feel every small crook and cranny in her mouth.

Charlotte was amazed by Ichika's aggresive manner but also began to fight back his tongue, as they kept oushing each other's tongue back Charlotte came out victorious but soon backed away from him gasping for air.

As they both panted for air Charlotte stared at his charming face and saw him asleep 'Geez Ichika...' Charlotte pouted but had one idea that would make her forgive him for falling asleep.

She snuggled on his left arm and held onto his warm body "I... Love you Ichika..." Charlotte quickly pecked his face and began to sleep.

As she closed her eyes Ichika held onto her and woke her up but Charlotte smiled happily.

**The next day**

Ichika woke up feeling a massive head ache along with some wierd dreams 'That was wierd... but... good' Ichika left the bed and changed his clothes to his newly cleaned pair.

As he changed to his new clothes he took a quick glance at his bracelet and saw the color pure white instead of having blue lines on it.

'Did something happened?' he scratched the back of his head with his left arm and noticed the familiar feeling of his arm.

"I guess it was a drea-" as he moved it into view he saw the silver arm that looked almost like a real arm but was metal.

"I guess what happened wasn't a dream! No wait let's just see how class is first if there's anything wierd then it was real" Ichika convince himself and left the room unknowingly leaving Charlotte asleep.

Ichika entered the classroom just on time and sat in his seat, ignoring the stares of shock and surprise until Chifuyu asked Ichika, no yelled at him in surprise.

"ICHIKA WHEN DID YOU GET YOUR ARM BACK, AND HOW CAN YOU SEE!?" Ichika stood up and was about to speak but was interupted by Chifuyu "No tell me another time right now listen to what I have to say"

Just as she finished her sentence Charlotte opened the door and smiled shyly "Sorry I'm late Sensie, I... Over slept" Charlotte was partialy right as she lied to Chifuyu.

"Ah just sit down I have something to say to the class" Charlotte went over to her seat and sat behind Ichika, and just as he turned around to Charlotte she turned away hiding her blushing face.

"Class as you all have heard on the news-" Chifuyu was about to continue taling but was interrupeted by the rest of the class.

"ICHIKA'S A HERO!"

"GO ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA!"

"KYAAA ICHIKA!"

Ichika looked all around him as the cheering kept on growing louder as other classes came into the room trying to grab Ichika.

Ichika got up from his seat and looked at Houki, and Charlotte for help but they were swallowed by the crowd of girls flooding in.

As he kept backing up away from the girls he bumped against the window and saw the girls encircling him with eyes filled with lust and other feelings for him.

"Can you please back up?" Ichika asked kindly, as if fueling the fire the girls began to inch towards him.

"Ichika, Ichika, Ichika," they all chanted but were silenced by the window behind Ichika breaking and him falling out screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone looked towards the person who threw it and saw Chifuyu angry, with her raised with another text book.

"Gosh you almost killed me right there Chifuyu" Ichika said nervously while floating up towards the class room.

"ICHIKA ROOF TOP NOW!" Chifuyu then threw another text book at him but was deflected by his shields.

**Roof top**

Ichika landed on top of the school and waited for Chifuyu, suddenly the door sprung opened and Chifuyu came out barricading it with a pipe.

"NO FAIR!"

"LET US COME!"

"SHUT UP OR DO YOU ALL WANT TO RUN AROUND THE ISLAND!?" As she yelled that out all the girls behind the door quieted down.

Ichika chuckled to himself and deactivated his I.S except for his arm "You... What are you laughing about?"

Chifuyu walked towards him with a face of a demon, no something much more worse then a Demon, the grim reaper.

"I-well see, just,-" Ichika looked away from her and felt her hands on his head turning towards her, as he stared at her face for the scary eyes he saw gentle and kind eyes.

As he notices her eyes Chifuyu pushed her lips onto his creating a kiss pushing Ichika backwards 'I guess it wasn't a dream... Wait I said that already!'

Ichika didn't think about the consequence after their kiss, and instead continued to kiss her while pushing her backwards.

As Chifuyu get's push back she pulls away from him and show a blushing cute face he never saw before "You idiot, I hope you didn't forget about what happened last night"

Chifuyu still looked away trying to hide her face but was too late "Actualy Chifuyu I do remember what happened last night but I had one of your drinks and I became drunk doing that and other-"

Ichika was cut off as he felt intense stares behind him, *Gulp* Ichika knew these stares of death very well and turned around slowly.

"I!"

"CHI!"

"KA!"

The girls all stared at him with angry looks but Madoka and Charlotte showed more anger then the others "SO YOU ARE INTO OLDER WOMEN ICHIKA"

"I THOUGHT YOU DID IT ONLY TO ME YOU CHEATER!" Charlotte yelled out while taking a rifle out in both hands.

"Wait what are you talking about Charlotte?" Madoka said while turning to her curious about what she said.

"Oh... NOTHING!" she hid her face remembering what happened last night, "Oh so he did it to you too I guess you were last instead and that makes me feel better"

Madoka smiled to herself teasingly, causing Charlotte to stare at her and Ichika "I-Ichika you kissed Madoka-san first!"

Ichika looked at them and then felt something more sinister behind him "Ichika... you kissed those two after me huh?"

*Gulp* "Y-Yes" he admitted from guilt and fear "YOU-" Chifuyu was about to yell at him but was cut off byt Madoka.

"You got to kiss him first" Madoka

"I was last" Charlotte

"What are you all talking about we didn't even get to kiss Ichika yet" Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Nobuko, Eiko, Kasumi, and Laura all said in unison.

"Ichika I guess you owe us big time" Houki said as she drew her sword sinisterly, along with the other girls.

"HE... HEHE... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!" Cecilia laughed sinisterly and began to shoot at Ichika along with everyone else.

"Chifuyu hold on tight... please" Ichika grabbed her by her legs and held her in his arm in a popular princess carrige, and jumped off the roof and formed his I.S.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY ICHIKA!" Everyone yelled out while chasing the two.

Chifuyu who was in Ichika's arm smiled to herself and showed a truly happy face for the first time in her life, and spoke out loud to Ichika on purpose "I love you Ichika..."

As she said this Ichika stopped and the girls passed right by him, Stunned Ichika stared at Chifuyu but suddenly a I.S appeared in front of him.

"Ik-kun... If you wanted someone to kiss you could have told me... but... I THINK I SHOULD ASK YOU INSTEAD" Tabane smiled sinisterly as her I.S pulled out a armory of lasers, rockets, and other weapons that were inside.

Ichika who saw the girls appear right next to Tabane began to feel the world against him "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

With that Ichika flew as fast as he could away from the group of girls, with Chifuyu in his arms smiling to herself 'I guess Ichika chose me instead of them, I'm glad'

She snuggled into his arms pressing her chest on his body causing him to show a embaressed face 'Geez Chifuyu if you hadn't left that note I wouldn't have been in this mess'

Ichika was fake crying but also showing a happy face that Chifuyu also loved him like he does to her.

**Authors note: I had fun writing this story but sadly I must end it here but I have some bonus storys for those who want diffrent endings so stay tuned for the next chapter that has the other girls instead of Chifuyu.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
